The Lost Girl
by weasleyfanno1
Summary: A oneshot about Cho Chang and how she copes 10 years after Cedric's death.


**The Lost Girl**

AN: One shot about Cho Chang – will she learn to love again after Cedric?

Request for a Cho/OC story– requested a story but I don't think I could write a whole story about Cho so a one shot it is.

Cho hurried down the street and after a moment of hesitation, she stepped into the big bright church.

'Hello there' someone said, 'Here to join the meeting?'

Cho hesitated. Did she want to go to this meeting? 'Yes.' She whispered.

'Well, come on in. Help yourself to tea or coffee – the meeting will start in ten minutes.'

Cho nodded and got herself a drink with shaking hands. She sat down in one of the chairs provided. Soon, the hall was buzzing with chatter and the chairs were all full.

'Ok everyone, thanks for coming. Tonight we have a new member. Do you want to introduce yourself? You don't have to tell us your name if you don't want to, but a bit of your back story would be good.'

Cho nodded and started her story.

'I'm Cho and I'm here because I am grieving for someone. Ten years ago, when I was 16, my boyfriend was murdered. I've never got over it.' Tears started to fall as Cho continued. 'I turned to drink when I left school; it was the only thing that would help me cope day-to-day. Now, I need to give up the drink, but I don't know how to deal with what I lost all those years ago.'

'Welcome Cho! Thank you for sharing with us and well done for coming here – we will try to help you as best we can.'

Cho nodded and spent the rest of the class listening to everyone's stories and how they cope with grief. Some used exercised, some meditated and others used the class as their help.

'Cho' the leader said, at the end of the class 'Thank you for coming tonight. Here is my card, please do call me if you ever need anything.'

…

**June 2005**

'Would anyone like to start off the class tonight?'

'I would, if that's ok?' Cho said, looking around at everyone. She had now been coming to the meeting for 6 months and it had truly helped her to speak to these people every week. She had stopped relying on alcohol and got herself a job.

'I loved Cedric; I truly did. When he died, I was heartbroken. I tried moving on the next year – with the boy that was with him when he was killed; but I just couldn't. I was so emotional. Everyone just expected me to be ok with what happened, but I wasn't, obviously. Since coming to this class my life has changed for the better. In fact, two months ago I met someone.'

'They make me feel so happy but at the same time, I am so scared. What if he dies too?' she whispered.

'Cho, this sounds like a normal reaction after what's happened to you in the past. What you need to do is try to put these thoughts out of your mind – maybe meditation would help?'

Cho nodded and the meeting continued.

**June 2006**

Cho bounced in to the room, pulling a man along behind her. 'Hi everyone!' she beamed.

'Hey Cho.' They said back to her, smiling at the young girl. Now, her eyes and face shone so brightly; when she first came to the meeting, her face had been grey and her eyes dark.

'Guys, this is Peter.' She beamed, smiling up at the man next to her. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He looked down at Cho with what can only be described as pure love. He waved at the group.

'Peter knows why I come here, and I wanted him to come along to experience one of the meetings. I hope that's ok?' she asked.

Everyone agreed that they were happy for Peter to be in attendance.

'Peter, when I met you 14 months ago, I was still a bit of a mess. I hadn't long started to come to this meeting, and I didn't know if I was ever going to be ok. Then, I bumped in to you one night outside that restaurant. Literally bumped into you.' She chuckled 'And since then, my life has changed for the better. I miss Cedric and he should never have been taken in such circumstances, but I hope to move on. With you.' She said, looking at him, tears streaming down her face.

Peter took her hand as she sat back down, kissing it and smiling at her.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too.'

**December 2007**

Cho smiled as she walked down the aisle; she looked radiant and she was so happy to see her friends from the meeting sitting in the crowd, waiting to watch her marry Peter.

Peter looked so handsome and when her eyes finally found his, she realised he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

'You look beautiful.' He whispered, as she stood next to him.

Cho grinned and turned her attention to the minister.

Ten minutes later, they shared their first kiss as man and wife. 'I love you Cho Clark.' He whispered, 'I will always be here for you.'

'You've changed my life so much.' She said back, stroking his cheek. 'I love you. Thank you for being here for me.'

Cho Clark (nee Chang) never forgot her first boyfriend who was cruelly taken away from her, but she vowed to move on with her life properly; Peter made sure she was loved forever, and he never left her side.

**AN: Cho isn't one of my favourite characters, but I did always feel sorry for her (and for all students I suppose!) No one ever offered them help or any kind of counselling and I imagine life would be hard for her. Maybe muggle counselling would help. **


End file.
